Amour et Bal de Noel
by Totchou
Summary: Petite fic de Noel j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Ca fait un an que Dray et Harry son ensemble, Dray veut le montrer à tout le monde mais pas Harry, ce qui fait souffrir Dray. Happy end don't worry


**Titre:** Amour et Bal de Noel

**Auteur:** Draya Malefoy (email: )

**Sources:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Fic de noel, Yaoi, romance, angst, song fic

**Couple:** DrayxHarry, HarryxDray

Disclaimers: Les persos ne sont pas à moi et encore moins l'univers mais à J K Rowling que je remercie pour nous avoir fait découvrir ce magnifique ouvrage qu'est Harry Potter. Par contre Draya, la tite soeur de Dray n'est rtien qu'à moi

Draco Malefoy était dans la grande salle, assis au milieu de la table des Serpentard, sa cour éternelle auprès de lui, mais il n'écoutait pas les idioties des ses amis Crabe et Goyle ainsi que Blaise Zabini et encore moins les babillages incessants de Pansy Parkinson.

Non, il avait les yeux rivés sur un jeune Gryffondor, un jeune Gryffondor qui faisait la fête avec ses amis sans s'occuper de lui, un jeune Gryffondor qui venait d'abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour toujours, un jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux de jade, un jeune Gryffondor dont il était éperdument amoureux, ce Gryffondor n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

Oh oui Draco l'aimait comme un fou, et Harry le savait très bien puisqu'ils étaient amants depuis bientôt 1 an, cela ferait un an le jour de Noël, ce jour avait été pour Drago le plus beau de sa vie et cette année, ce jour serait le pire de sa vie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que son amant ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait lui. En effet, Draco voulait concrétiser son amour pour le garçon qu'il aimait devant toute l'école, mais Harry ne le voulait pas. Il avait peur des reproches de ses amis. Mais Draco lui n'en avait que faire, pour lui ses « amis » n'étaient pas des amis. C'était juste des enfants de mangemorts qui voulait ses bonne faveurs. Juste parce qu'il était un Malefoy, pas parce qu'il était Draco, juste Draco. Seul Harry l'avait comprit lui. Seul lui l'avait comprit, seul lui l'avait pris tel qu'il était. Pour Harry, Draco était Draco et pas un salaud de Malefoy comme son père. Ils s'étaient compris tous les deux, Draco aimait Harry comme il était, et Harry aimait Draco comme il était aussi.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer sinon ils seraient ensemble, en train de fêter la mort de Voldemort…ensemble… Il en rêvait tant… depuis leur premier baiser, il en rêvait…

Tout en le regardant, il se rappela des souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Leur premier baiser était celui qu'il chérissait particulièrement. C'était le jour de noël il y'a un an de cela. Draco repartait en direction de sa chambre de préfet en chef. L'avantage d'être préfet en chef était qu'ils pouvaient avoir une chambre à eux tout seuls. Draco en était très heureux car ainsi il pouvait rêver tant qu'il voulait de la personne qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur, Harry Potter. En pensant à son amour, Draco avait buté contre quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un se trouvait être autre qu'Harry justement. Draco s'était excusé. Il avait dit « excuse moi harry » puis était reparti sans demander son reste.

Mais Harry l'avait rattrapé par le bras et l'avait obligé à se retourner. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Draco n'avait pas répondu et s'était retenu de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas… Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il en avait marre des bassesses qu'ils se faisaient, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Non, il se moquerait de lui, comment Draco Malfoy pouvait-il aimer son pire ennemi Harry Potter ?

Draco avait baissé la tête pour que le survivant ne le voit pas pleurer. Harry lui avait posé la main sur la joue, puis avec l'autre lui avait relevé le menton en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Draco n'avait rien dit, mais pour la première fois, ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui. Harry l'avait regardé l'air d'abord étonné, puis avait sourit et approché son visage du sien. Il avait ensuite posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco se sentait au paradis, les lèvres d'Harry étaient si douces, il en avait été fou dés leur première fois.

Soudain, deux mains sur ses yeux le retirèrent de ses pensées.

-Hello Dray !

La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que la personne qu'il aimait le plus juste après Harry. Draya Malfoy, sa sœur. Son unique sœur tant chérie. C'était grâce à elle que Draco avait réussis à ne pas pêter un plomb à cause de sa relation avec Harry.

-'Lut Draya. Fit le blond d'une voix éteinte.

-Oh toi j'ai comme l'impression que c'était pas moi que tu attendais. Fit-elle en lui souriant.

-En effet…Enfin je veux dire…

-T'inquiètes pas j'ai compris. Fit-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Draco lui sourit. Draya était vraiment adorable, et pourtant tellement différente de lui. Lui Serpentard, elle Gryffondor. Lui blond, elle brune. Lui méprisable, elle charmante. Au début quand il l'avait connu, en première année, il ne savait pas que c'était sa sœur, il avait toujours cru être fils unique. Ils avaient été séparés à la naissance de leur mangemort de père. Lucius Malfoy avait refusé d'avoir une fille comme héritière et Draco avait toujours été élevé comme un enfant unique pourri et gâté.

Draya quant à elle avait été adoptée par une famille moldue, mais pouvant maîtriser les éléments naturels, ce qui, avec ses talents magiques combinés à ses pouvoirs élémenteaux, faisaient d'elle une jeune sorcière très puissante.

Draco avait tout de suite été attiré par Draya, mais avait eue une impression de déjà vu. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses sentiments pour elle et se consumait à petit feu. Draya quant à elle, malgré le caractère pourri de Draco avait aussi été attirée par Draco, mais elle avait toujours eu une envie de le protéger.

Un jour Draco parla de la jeune fille à son père et Lucius lui avait interdit de fréquenter cette « sang de bourbe ». Mais Draco ne l'avait pas écouté, il savait que son père lui cachait quelque chose, il avait bien vu que son père avait pâli furieusement quand il avait entendu le nom de Draya sortir de la bouche de Draco.

Ils se fréquentaient et tout le monde à Poudlard le savait. Il y'avait cette espèce de lien indéchiffrable et incassable entre eux. Draya était tout pour Draco et vice versa. Comme un frère et une sœur. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Pendant l'été de sa cinquième année, Draco avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents et avait découvert que Draya était en effet sa sœur. D'un côté, il se sentait si heureux d'avoir une sœur, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter. Mais d'un autre côté, il était furieux contre son père, il avait tant de haine pour cet homme qui avait osé lui voler son enfance, l'affection qu'il aurait pu avoir plus jeune avec Draya, pour cet être qui contrôlait sa vie. A cause de lui, il devait supporter des gens qui se disaient ses amis alors qu'ils n'étaient que des hypocrites. A cause de lui, il était obligé de se montrer odieux envers la personne qu'il aimait depuis sa quatrième année… Harry Potter.

Ayant appris la nouvelle, il avait décidé de fuguer, il ne voulait plus rester chez lui, il avait honte de ses parents, tellement honte. Il avait envoyé un hibou à sa sœur et lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. La jeune fille lui avait répondu qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin être sûre de pouvoir le considérer comme son frère et qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience.

Draco était donc partis la nuit même et n'avait plus jamais revu ses parents jusqu' au moment de la dernière bataille. Avec l'aide de Draya, il les avaient tué sans l'ombre d'un remord. De toute façons, ils ne les considéraient plus comme des gens de sa famille. Sa famille c'était Draya, ses parents Kenshin et Kaoru et ses frères et sœurs, Sen, Yuki et Kenji. Ils l'avaient accueuillis chaleureusement et Draco avait enfin pu avoir le bonheur de savoir ce qu'était une vraie famille.

-Regarde le. Fit Draco en serrant la main de sa sœur. Il a l'air si heureux.

-Et oui que veux tu ? C'est normal, maintenant nous sommes en paix.

-Ca fait plaisir de le voir aussi heureux.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'es pas sincère.

Draco soupira. Draya lisait en lui comme en un livre ouvert. Ca avait toujours été comme ça.

-Tu as raison, il est heureux…mais sans moi…

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Mais enfin Draya regarde le ! Il est si heureux, mais il ne partage pas ce bonheur avec moi, juste avec ses stupides camarades de Gryffondor ! Il ne m'aime pas Draya.

La jeune brune lui tapa fortement la tête.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de répéter ce genre de bêtise. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

-Draya…

-Harry t'aime et ça plus que tout !

-Mais Draya…

-Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes grand nigaud ! Harry t'aime et n'en doute jamais !

-Mais alors pourquoi refuse-t-il de le montrer à tout le monde ?

-Ecoute Draco ! Essaye de le comprendre, c'est nouveau pour lui ! Une personne l'aime pour ce qu'il est et pas pour son nom. Enfin, la famille Weasley, Hermione et moi aussi, mais c'est pas pareil évidemment. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Mais c'est très dur pour lui, tu te rends compte un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ! Tu imagines si tout le monde le savait.

-Et alors toi t'es bien la sœur d'un Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Mais tout le monde pense que tu es un crétin prétentieux.

-Merci. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

-Non Dray c'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Moi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable ! Il le sait aussi lui. Mais tu sais comment est Harry, il est très possessif. Il a juste envie de savoir que tu es comme tu es rien que pour lui. Il veut te garder, il a peur de te perdre.

-Ouais ben arrivé comme ça, il risque fort.

-Ecoute, laisse lui encore un peu de temps ! Je suis sûre qu'il va enfin comprendre que vous pouvez vivre votre relation ensemble devant tout le monde et que maintenant que Voldemort et mort, cela ne dérangera personne.

-Mouais…

-Ecoute Dray, personne au monde ne mérite d'être heureux plus que toi. Tu as tellement souffert pendant ton enfance, j'ai toujours été là pour toi c'est vrai, mais les autres sont là, surtout Harry, ne te laisse pas abattre je t'en supplie, bats toi sois un Malfoy! Laisse lui encore un peu de temps et ça va s'arranger tu verras.

-Tu crois?

-Bien sûr. Je connais bien Harry ne t'en fais pas! Avec lui, il faut s'armer de patience, mais après ça vaut vraiment le coup non?

-Tu as raison.

-Bien! Alors je t'interdis de douter encore une seule fois de l'amour qu'Harry éprouve pour toi sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles, et tu sais que je connais des techniques moldues qui peuvent aussi mal voire pire que la magie.

-Je sais.

-Bon, je vais aller voir George. La jeune femme se leva pour aller voir son Weasley de petit ami, qui bien qu'il avait quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, avait transplané avec le reste de sa famille pour faire la fête au château.. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis 6 mois et ils filaient le parfait amour, Draco avait dû admettre que les Weasley n'étaient pas si horribles que ça.

-Draya?

-Oui?

-Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être là.

-Mais c'est un plaisir grand frère. Et elle partit après lui avoir embrassé le front.

Draco regarda encore son amour et se sentit soudain très las. Il se leva sans faire attention aux questions de ses camarades et sortit de la grande salle pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, une voix l'appela.

-Dray.

Draco reconnaitrait sa voix entre mille.

-Harry... Fit-il en se retournant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sourit et s'approcha de lui puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait la douleur de son petit ami et se mit à sangloter doucement.

-Harry? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Dermanda Draco en resserrant son étreinte.

-Jai eu tellement peur de te perdre aujourd'hui. Quand tu t'es battu contre ton père, quand il 'as torturé à coups de Doloris, j'ai eu tellement peur.

-Mais je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis Draya m'a aidé, beaucoup...

-Je sais, mais j'ai eu vraiment très peur. Je t'aime tellement mon Dragon.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était un baiser tellement doux eta agréable. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Bien vite, leur baiser se fit plus passionné.

-Dray...

-Quoi?

-J'ai envie... de...enfin...tu vois...

Draco sourit et entraina son amant par la main dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'Harry allongeait Draco sur le lit, pendant qu'il lui enlevait ses vêtements et qu'il le caressait comme seul lui savait le faire en le faisant frissoner, Draco pensa à la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Draco avait très envie de Harry, tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Mais il savait que Harry n'était déjà pas prêt à assumer son hlosexualité, et encore moins à coucher avec un homme. Alors Draco attendait.

Un jour qu'il était dans sa chambre, il sentit soudain une présence étrange derrière lui, il se retourna et vit tout autour de lui, un tapis de roses rouges et des chandelles magiques qui brillaient partout dans la pièce. Il n'avait rien remarqué, mais au centre se situait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde simplement vêtue de sa robe de sorcier noire avec rien en dessous, toujours les cheveux en bataille, la peau halée, le corps musclé, et les yeux émeraudes pétillant de malice.

Harry s'était approché de Draco, lui avait lêché sensuellement la tempe, et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille "Joyeux anniversaire Dray", Draco s'était soudaun souvenu que c'était effectivement le jour de ses 16 ans. Il avait rencontré le regard d'Harry, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de son apprhobation pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu trois mois en arrière. Il s'était senti tellement heureux et leur première nuit d'amour avait été magnifique et innoubliable.

Quand le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry le tenait serré contre lui, la tête reposant sur son torse, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Dray sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

C'était exactement dans cette postition que Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois, sauf que les postitions étaient inversées, c'étaiut Draco qui dormait et Harry qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait croisé le regard d'Harry et Harry l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit "je t'aime Draco Malfoy". Le coeur de Draco s'était gonflé de joie tellement elle était intense. Il avait sauté sur Harry en pleurant et en murmurant une litanie de mots d'amour.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son ange qui se réveillait.

-Bonjour mon ange.

-Bonjour Dray. Fit Harry en s'étirant comme un chat.

-Bien dormi?

-Plus que bien.

Harry l'embrassa légèrement et se calla un peu plus contre lui.

-Harry?

-Hum?

-Tu voudrais venir avec moi au Bal de Noël?

Harry se tendit et Draco sentit qu'il n'allait pas du toiut aimer ça.

-Ben... J'en rêverai mais j'y vais déjà avec Cho Chang.

-QUOI??????????????? Hurla Draco en se relevant brusquement et en faisant tomber Harry du lit.

-Ecoute Dray, tu mettais tant de temps à me le demander, je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas!

-QUe je ne voudrais pas? Pour ton information Potter je crois que ce n'est pas moi celui qui ne veut pas s'afficher avec son petit ami.

Harry ne dit rien, mais été blessé par ses paroles, le fait qu'il l'appelait Potter le rendait malade, cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment très en colère contre lui et il ne le supportait pas.

-Tu as honte de moi!

-Mais non!

-Si! Va-t-en! Je ne veux plus te voir, va retrouver ta Cho, elle saura te rendre heureux elle, en tout cas Potter tu n'es qu'un salaud, tu as volé mon coeur et tu l'as brisé en mille morceaux je te hais CASSE TOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco était tellement furieux qu'il ne put pas voir l'expression horrifiée de Harry et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il partit sans demander son reste, conscient du mal qu'il avait fait à son amant.

Draci, quant à lui s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant. Draya avait tort pour une fois, Harry ne l'aimait pas.

Le lendemain soir, c'était le bal de Noël, et la Grande Salle avait été transformée en espèce d'immense boîte de nuit pour l'occasion, le ciel étoilé était limpide, parsemé d'étoile. Et les quatre sapins habituels brillaient de mille feux. La nouveauté, était la rangée de sculpture de glace qui avaient remplacé les armures.

Draco était assis et regardait d'un oeil triste son amour en train de danser avec CHo Chang et en sirotant son jus de Citrouille. Il était à couper le souffle dans sa tenue noir et verte, en effet le directeur Dumbledore avait obligé les élèves à s'habiller à la façon sorcier, et bizarrement cela ne dérangeait pas Draco qui lui s'était habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise bleue gris de la même couleur que ses yeux. C'était Harry qui lui avait offert cette tenue.

Au loin dansait Draya avec son petit ami. Elle était vraiment splendide avec sa robe à col chinois noire et ses motifs rouges. Il était vraiment fier de sa soeur et était heureux pour Weasley qu'il ait trouvé une petite amie comme elle.

Harry avait arrêté de danser et le regardait maintenant. Harry se hissa sur la table des professeurs qui s'étaient transformé en scène pour l'occasion. Il fit apparâitre un micro devant lui et se râcla la gorge.

-HUM HUM! Excusez moi tout le monde, mais j'aimerais chanter une chanson qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. Cette chanson et pour la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, Draco Malfoy.

Draco faillit recracher son jus de citrouille, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et ne fit pas attention aux regards qui s'étaient fixés soit sur lui, soit sur Harry. Il croisa le regard de son amour qui lui sourit et qui commença à chanter d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

**Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber  
Pour un détail pour une futilité  
N'aie pas peur je saurais bien  
Faire la différence**

Draco n'en revenait pas, Harry, SON Harry chantait pour lui. Il avait la même voix grave et chaude que lorsque ils faisaient l'amour. C'était avec cette même voix qu'il lui disait je t'aime en intimité, et ce soir c'était toujours avec cette même voix qu'il lui chantait son amour devant tout le monde

**Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai fâner  
La fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer  
N'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait  
Si facilement te remplacer**

Il savait très bien de quoi son homme parlait. De leur dispute d'hier. Draco avait eu l'impression que rien ne serait plus possible entre eux après les énormités qu'ils lui avaient dites. Mais visiblement, Harry n'en avait cure, pour Harry c'était juste une mauvaise passe que leurs disputes continuelles. Harry était capable de tout pour lui.

**Oh non pas toi  
Vraiment pas toi  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir**

Draco voulait hurler sa joie, Harry l'aimait vraiment. Il se sentit tellement idiot d'avoir douté. Draya avait raison, Harry l'aimait et ce qu'il faisait en était la preuve.

**Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça  
Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
D'rester seule dans un monde insensé**

Oh que non, Harry ne voulait pas le quitter.Draco sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie, lui non plus ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne le quitterai jamais.

**Si tu crois un jour q'tout est à refaire  
Qu'il faut changer; on était si bien naguère  
N'aie pas peur je n'veux pas tout compliquer  
Pourquoi s'fatiguer**

Harry était en train de lui dire qu'ils étaient bien comme ça, qu'il ne voulait rien changer. Mais lui non plus, c'était avec lui qu'il voulait être/

**Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi  
Oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça  
Je connais par cœur ton visage  
Tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps**

Draco sourit. Harry avait raison, il avait toujours réussis à lire en lui, comme dans un livre ouvert. Il le connaissait par coeur, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Oh oui, en un an il avait appris plus sur lui que ses proches et sa famille.

**Qui m'disent encore  
Parce que nous c'est fort  
Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter  
Et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner**

Leur amour était passionel, ils s'aimaient si forts qu'ils pouvaient tout surmonter. Le nombres d'épreuves qu'ils avaient eus à subir tout les deux mais ils en étaient ressortis indemnes parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

**Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça  
Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant  
Et non pas parce que c'est le moment**

Il avait envie de répondre à Harry, lui dire que lui aussi voulait un enfant de lui, qu'il voulait finir sa vie avec lui, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

**Parce que c'est toi  
Je veux te voir dedans  
J'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts  
Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau**

C'est vrai, ils avaient tout les deux leur petits défauts, mais c'était un Harry capricieux, gamin et caractériel qu'il aimait, c'était cet Harry là qu'il aimait. Et c'était un Draco légèrement prétentieux et narcissique qu'Harry aimait. Il acceptait ses défauts, il l'aimait comme ça. Après tout personne n'était parfait.

**Parce que c'est toi  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir  
Parce que c'est toi**

Il avait l'impression d'entendre une demande en mariage. Draco se sentait si heureux.

**Rien que pour ça  
Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
D'rester seule dans un monde insensé  
Parce que c'est toi**

Draco regardait toujours Harry, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui faisait une déclaration, comme au premier jour, dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Mon dieu qu'il se sentait stupide de lui avoir dit toutes ses choses alors qu'il l'aimait, mais Draco n'avait compris, non il n'avait pas compris à quel point c'était réciproque.

Harry qui avait fini de chanter, s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Joyeux Noel Dray!

Et il l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Draco était aux anges, il en avait tellement rêvé. Quand ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent des visages surpris, des visages dégoûtés, mais surtout des visages souriants, très souriants, comme celui d'Hermione, ou ceux de Draya qui avait les larmes aux yeux et de George Weasley.

Draco se mit à pleurer et à le serrer contre lui.

-Oh mon Dieu Harry, je suis désolé! Je suis tellement désolé!

-Ce n'est pas grave Dray! C'est moi je n'avait pas compris.

-Je t'aime si tu savais comme je t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort.

Ils entendirent soudain la salle les applaudir.

Ca y'est Draco Malfoy était enfin heureux avec Harry Potter.

**FIN**

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
